Raging Rabbit
by ocramed
Summary: A tragedy brings out the beast within! Sailor Moon and XMen crossover! DISCONTINUED.
1. Default Chapter

**Raging Rabbit – By DS Wynne**

****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Wolverine" and other related genres belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, crossover story.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

****

_

* * *

_

_Pain.___

_That's all I could remember is pain. I don't know where I am, or even how I got there._

_Actually, I do…kinda._

_I remember Mommy and Daddy taking my brother and I on vacation. I remember some sort of accident._

_FIRE!___

_More pain.___

_I remember being in a bad place. It was like a hospital of some kind, but they hurt me. They really hurt me._

_NO! STOP! IT HURTS!_

_FIRE!!!_

_Darkness.___

_I don't know what happened next, but I woke up in a better place. My Mommy and Daddy were there, with my little brother. They told me that I was lost in the woods. They told me that a man brought me back to my parents. I…don't know who helped me, but I would never forget._

At age 16 years old, Usagi Tsukino, also known as "Sailor Moon" (the once and future "Moon Princess"), was looking forward to her new life. The various enemies from the Negaverse and elsewhere were vanquished, and the Sailor Scouts were getting ready to have normal lives. Whether or not the next Ice Age will come is immaterial compare to the group's goals and ambitions. Their friend Setsuna Meioh, also known as "Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time", told the Scouts that they will continually reincarnate until Crystal Tokyo is needed to be created, which means that they could enjoy having normal lives for a change. They have so much to look forward to in their wonderfully normal lives.

Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno hoped to go to college and pursue her interest in Medicine, so she plans on going to the United States as a foreign student.

Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino decided that is she wanted to become an Entertainer, then she had to leave Japan right away. So, Minako (or simply "Mina") left for America to be a part of Disney's "Mickey Mouse Club", and thus will cut her teeth as the next Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera.

Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino decided to become a lawyer, so she's planning on moving to Massachusetts to attend Harvard University, once she has made sure that her Grandfather was taken care of.

Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino wanted to become a chef, so she plans on going to France to become a French chef at their world-renowned culinary school.

Hotoru ("Sailor Saturn"), Heruka ("Sailor Uranus") and Michiru ("Sailor Neptune") have decided to travel the world, while Heruka continues her bid to become a famous auto racer. Plus, it gave them time to spend together as a family.

Setsuna will stay in Japan, as she continues to monitor the time-stream from her post "The Time Gate". In the meantime, she will continue her career as a guidance counselor at Crossroads High School in the Juuban District in Tokyo.

And Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba is still going to school in the United States, as well as acquiring work experience as an electrical and mechanical engineer.

And so that leaves Usagi to her own devices.

Unfortunately, her life is about to change.

One evening, Usagi and her friend Naru Osaka were spending time at the movies. Usagi felt bad for not keeping up with their friendship over the past two years, mostly due to youma trouble. So, as a way of making amends, Usagi treated Naru to a dinner and a show. It was some flick featuring Jet Li and a few of the better Hong Kong action stars. Once the show was over, the two friends took a short cut through Juuban Park.

"Thanks for treating me," Naru said.

"Hey, I owe you one," Usagi replied. "I just wished that I have done so earlier-"

'Hey, good looking!" yelled a voice.

The two girls turned to see a gang of boys ganging up around them.

"You two want to hang out?" said the apparent leader.

Usagi looked at Naru, who nodded in response.

"That's okay, we're good," Usagi replied.

As the two tried to go by, their exit was blocked.

"Well, I think you should. Guys?"

And with that, they were grabbed.

"Stop it-!" Usagi cried in vain.

An hour later…

The local police were called in after receiving a report of a disturbance in the park. Upon locating the disturbance, they were horrified at what they saw.

All around were strewn bodies, a few of them in pieces. In the center of the carnage were two girls. One was cradling a red-headed girl, who was sobbing uncontrollably. The girl who was doing the cradling had a feral look to her. She sported metallic talons, which were covered, and dripping, with blood.

At the same time, thousands of miles away, a man was smoking a cigar. He was relaxing in the back of an estate, when an old memory pops up. He sits up and looks west. A few minutes later, a redheaded woman was jogging by the man, when she noticed the man's contemplations.

"Logan, are you okay?" the young woman asked.

"I'm fine, Jean," Logan said, as he got up.

"Where're you going?" Jean asked.

"I'm asking the Professor for some time off," Logan said. "I'll call ya when I find what I'm looking for."

And with that, James ("Wolverine") Logan prepares himself for a trip to Japan. He had a feeling that his little Rabbit-chan would need his guidance.

**Tbc?******


	2. Chapter 2

**Raging Rabbit 2 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Wolverine" and other properties or genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion/continuation story (takes place after the battle with Sailor Galaxia/Chaos in "Sailor Moon", and "X2").**

**Special note: I will be using the X-Men movies as the basis for Wolverine's continuity, since the character has a LOT of history. However, I will throw in elements from various X-Men sources (like the cartoon and comic book versions). Heck, since the X-Men crossed-over with Capcom, I may throw in elements from that as well.**

**Author's note: Well, I should thank you for your interest in this story, since it is the only one that I have consistently been getting feedback on the most, even though I didn't really have any intention in continuing it (i.e. it was an experiment). However, I will do so now, since there is a demand for it. It won't be as extensive as my other stories, but I'll give it a shot. When it is all said and done, you'll like the resolution to my tale…I hope!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, Japan: Tokyo General Hospital, Psychiatric Ward.

Three figures were walking down a hall way, in a section of the mental institution that is seldom used. When it is used, it is usually reserved for the more dangerous patients.

"Mr. Logan, Lord Harada- I'm glad that you can make it," said Dr. Yukio Ishida, the general practitioner of Tokyo General Hospital. "I wasn't sure what to do with this particular patient, until Lord Harada made an inquiry based upon news reports on the attack that occurred a month ago."

James ("Wolverine") Logan merely nodded. He could use a cigar right about now, but respected the rules enough to forego his need. He was surprised when his intuition concerning his "Rabbit-chan" proved to be correct.

He glanced over to Lord Kenuichio Harada- aka "The Silver Samurai" –and smirked. He hate to use his long-standing rivals to help deal with anything that he needed to do in Japan. However, ever since that fiasco concerning General John Stryker and "Department H", he and his allies had to play things low key, which is why Logan sought Harada's help in this important matter. But no matter what, Logan was determined to rescue his "Rabbit-chan".

"Okay, we're here," said Dr. Ishida, as she motions an orderly to unlock the cell.

"Just how dangerous is this girl?" Lord Harada asked.

"Well…it depends. Normally, Usagi is a sweet girl, but her nightmares can be hazardous to ones health."

"Have you placed her on medication?" Logan asked.

"Well, we try to insure that we avoid using such things, especially since she is prone to be drug resistant. I have to say that I am surprised that Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino are allowing you to take her with you to America, Mr. Logan."

"I have contacts that are able to handle this sort of thing," Logan replies. "Besides, Usagi can use a break from all the attention that has resulted in her current situation."

"I agreed with that, which is why I am sponsoring my…colleague," Harada replies.

"Very well," Ishida replies. "But be careful with her. Usagi may be calmed now, but it was after weeks of intensive therapy. She still feels guilty about what she did."

And with that, Dr. Ishida opens the door to Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino's room.

All peered into a padded cell, where they see a girl with long, blond hair tied up in a straight-jacket. Her hands were particularly wrapped in such a way to prevent her from flexing them. She merely sat in a corner, staring at her visitors.

"Usagi?" Dr. Ishida says. "I have some people for you to see."

Usagi straightened herself a bit.

"Will I get to go home today, Dr. Ishida?"

"Soon. But I want you to meet your…temporary guardian."

"'Guardian'?"

"Yes. We feel that you need help in dealing with your present…condition. So, Lord Harada and Mr. Logan are here to give you the best help possible. That way, you can get well enough to go back home to your family."

Usagi's eyes roamed a bit, before settling back to Dr. Ishida's position.

"Doctor, I just want to go home! I hate…my hands! They…they were responsible in other people's death!"

Ishida looks at Usagi, and then at Logan. From a previous conversation, Logan indicated that he and Usagi shared a past together. Logan nodded, and stepped forth.

"'Rabbit-chan'," Logan said simply.

Usagi had a quizzical look at first before her eyes widened in recognition.

"L-Logan-san?"

Logan smiled with reassurance.

"Yes, it's me, Usagi. I am here to help you get better."

Usagi slowly nodded her head. She could barely remember who Logan was, but, somehow, Usagi felt safe around him.

"Will I see my Mom and Dad…and my little brother again? After I get better?"

Logan placed his right hand on Usagi's left shoulder; Usagi sighed, as she laid her head on Logan's head.

"I'll do what I can."

**Fin.**


End file.
